Oook
|image = }} Oook (born Gregory Jenkins) is the friendly orangutan of Stormwind City. He currently works for Arclight Industries and has a part-time job at the Royal Library as a book sorter. Oook is a spinoff of Terry Prachetts Head Librarian, who is also an orangutan! Other than this trait, Oook lives his life in a mostly original way.No. I am not a troll. I do not troll, for I hate them. If I wanted to troll, I could have made a much better character than Oook to do it. I am trying to play an original character in the World of Warcraft RP universe, to bring something new into the world. Biography Before Oook was Oook, he was a human man named Gregory Jenkins. He didn't lead an interesting life. With no friends, family or partner to keep him company, he found comfort in the library, surrounded by thousands upon thousands of books. He was able to score a job there as a book sorter, that being the one who makes sure all the books are in alphabetical, or numerical, order. With this, he was able to read any book he could at no finacial cost to him. Inner Desire After a few years of working at the Stormwind Library, Gregory (Oook) had abided by the one rule that pertained to his job as book sorter. Do not, under any circumstance, read, touch, smell, taste, or even think about maybe considering about having the thought of reading one of the forbidden books. It was an easy rule to follow, but the hearts of men grow ever so curious towards things they do not know. Such was Gregory's as he stumbled upon the book 'Quod Nos Facit Admirari', Titanspeak for 'That Which Makes Us Wonder'. What could be inside the book, Gregory thought? The answers to all of life's questions? The cure to all illness's? The death record of everyone who was, is, and is yet to be? He could only imagine the wonders the book held secret beneath its leather cover! But it was foribidden. If only he could read it... Succumb To Your Mind Late one night in the Stormwind Royal Library, Gregory, the soon to be Oook, was assigned with the midnight dusting duty by the head librarian. During this, all would clear the library, if anyone was even there that late at night, so they would not catch the sniffles from all the dust. A low, but respectable action. Gregory would use this time to sneak over to the book 'Quod Nos Facit Admirari', That Which Makes Us Wonder, and try and peak at the secrets inside. This would be alright, if it were not a forbidden book. Gregory knows better than to break the rule of reading it, but his curiosity is killing him! He would slowly walk over to the leather bound tome, slip an uneasy finger under the thick cover, and slowly start to lift it up... -But a hand swooped from out of the darkness behind him, and slammed the book shut in a cloud of dust! It all happened so quickly, Gregory barely had time to realize he had been caught by the head librarian! The man looked down at him with pity, knowing that he gave in to his thought. But that was no excuse for breaking a sacred rule. The head librarian would start muttering what seemed like gibberish to Gregory, before all of the sudden, his bones started to burn! Gregory's skin folded and changed color, his arms and legs taking new forms! His face becoming misshapen and low. Orange hair drove its way out of every pore on his body as a sudden light flashed- and died just as quick as it came. As it faded, in the place where the man Gregory Jenkins once stood, was an orangutan. It let out a low, "Oook..." before it realized it was codemned for the rest of their days to be a curious primate. Afterwards Gregory, now called Oook, for when people ask his name that is all he can say, had come to like his new form in later months. People seemed to like him better, and he liked himself better too! He was fast, strong and very talented. The only setback being a craving for bananas all the time, Oook was pleased with the so-called curse. And so here he is today, going on his way, living every day. He wonders sometimes if what was in the book was worth it, yet the answer is just a mystery to him as the pages in the leather bound tome. Oook is often followed by a small monkey named Curious Jorge of the Jungle. Oook found him on the street one random day in Stormwind City. It just goes to show you never know what you'll find lying around. Physical appearence Oook would look like an orangutan. Nothing special. Nothing different. He does wear pants from time to time, but he's just an orange sack of bananas and two arms, to put it simply. Around his waist is a thin cloth belt that holds many swags of bananas and a linen bag full of peanuts. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Hozen Category:2013 Category:Alliance